Littlepip
Entrance: LITTLEPIP Leaves The Stable Calamity flies the Sky Bandit over the stage, and Littlepip jumps out the door. Special Attacks Neutral B - Fire Littlepip fires the gun currently equipped. She has no ammo limit, but becomes vulnerable while firing. Little Macintosh fires quick, weak shots, the Sniper Rifle fires short, powerful bursts, and the Zebra Rifle fires flaming shots. Side B - Hand Grenade Littlepip drops on her back, and kicks a Grenade at the enemy. It will explode after 3 seconds. Up B - Self-Levitation Littlepip Levitates herself upwards. This takes a lot of strain, and as a result doesn't last long. Down B - Switch Littlepip switches guns, cycling Little Macintosh/Sniper Rifle/Zebra Rifle. Final Smash - Dragon Fire Littlepip leaps into the air, and lands on the Sky Bandit as it flies under her. It collides with the enemy, and they are tosses to the sky above the cloud layer. While falling, FOE Spike flies by and torches them, and it ends with Calamity sniping them before they hit the ground. Taunts Up: Littlepip sits down, and drinks from a Sparkle-Cola bottle.Sd: Littlepip begins tinkering with her PipBuck.Dn: Littlepip takes a moment to reload and drink a health potion. Victory Options/ Failure Clap Victory 1: Littlepip collapses into a bed, exhausted, while Velvet Remedy watches her. Victory 2: Plugs herself into the SPP with Celestia's face on the monitor behind her. Victory 3: Gets back in the Sky Bandit, and it flies off Lose/Clap: Sits on her rump and politely claps. Congratulations Picture Shows Littlepip sitting on a rooftop, eating a Ment-Al. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo - punches forward with her PipBuck several times. *Dash Attack - Leans forward, impaling with her horn. Tilt Attacks *Side - Bashes with the back of Little Macintosh. *Up - Drops onto her back and bucks upwards. *Down - Curbstomps with her front feet. Smashes *Side - Turns sideways and slams into the opponent. *Up - Lifts Little Macintosh and fires up. *Down - Turns around and bucks downwards. Aeriels *N-Air - Curls into a ball and swings her horn down. *F-Air - Kicks out with her back legs *B-Air - Bucks behind her. *U-Air - Throws her back legs upwards. *D-Air - Unpins a Grenade and throw it down; it explodes just as it leaves her hooves. Grabs, Throws *Grab - Grabs opponent with telekinesis. *Pummel- fires a telekinetic bullet into the opponents skull. *Forward- Throws them forwards. *Back- Throws them behind her and bucks out *Up- Throws them above her and shoots them upwards. *Down- Throws them below her and curbstomps. Others *Ledge Attack: Levitates herself up and stabs forwards. *100% Ledge Attack: Levitates herself up and fires a bullet forwards. *Front Attack: Fires forwards. *Back Attack: Bucks backwards. *Trip Attack: Leans down and sticks her hoof out. Icon The Stable-Tec Logo Victory Music Dear Hearts And Gentle People opening Kirby Hat Mane and Pip-buck Exclusive Stickers Littlepip Littlepip (Police Barding) Wiimote Sound Gunshot Classic Mode Wasteland Wanderer (fights other characters with firearms) Extra: Crowd Cheer Little-PIP! Little-PIP! Ending Music Anything Goes instrumental Lawl Food Soda Palette Swaps *Velvet Remedy (black barding,white /red hair *Puppysmiles (yellow barding, pink hair) *Calamity (brown barding, grey hair) *Red Zebra stripes over white barding *Atom Smasher (orange barding, green hair)